User talk:Blademan9999
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragons vs humans the great war Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Re: Final Battle Okay so if the final battle is all about trying to stop Mal-Santran from turning into a dracolich, what happens after Mal-Santran gets defeated and dies? And as for the liberation of the other continents, I made that happen off-screen so that the final battle will really be the final battle and the hordes won't have to go to other continents to try to liberate them, since would be counted as more battles. ---- WHAT!!!!!! It was not mentioned, and not agreed on. That would be extremely high level godmoding and power playing. When Mal-santran dies the Empiricon will collapse. People on the outskirts of the Empiricon will just go away, likely mourning the loss of Mal-santran. Some necromancers will make (futile) attempts toe revive him. Some necromancers will form their own splinter groups, but these will be more like bandits, attacking individual dragons and people who help them. Some will do this as individuals. A few will be larger and a bit more powerful, but even those won't be too powerful. Even if the groups united together (which won't happen) the would only be a fraction of the power and a small portion of the numbers of the Empiricon, while not having the infrastructure (For example the darkness energy transmission network) and logistics to back it up. And while separate their combined power would be even less than that. Overall, there really only going to get to the level of dangerous bandits and terrorists. ---- Hold on, this doesn't make any sense. Why would the Empiricon suddenly disband after Mal-Santran dies, when they have so many members, some of whom would make potential replacements to take over the Empiricon and continue running its operations? Plus, they've made a lot of accomplishments in taking over Gwenyar, Dominina, and Haniyas, so why stop there now when they can keep on trying to take over the whole planet? They have all this 'incredible darkness power', don't they? They can just keep on using it to fight the horde until their enemies are defeated and they themselves are running low on numbers and have to disband soon to let the horde know they've surrendered. The war has to go on, even if Mal-Santran and Brainel are no longer in control. I know a few people who can take lead of the Empiricon after Mal-Santran's death: Mal-Tirshon or one of the other council members (that is if you didn't make them die in the 'final' battle) or some random Empiricon general. And didn't you say the Empiricon members will mourn the loss of Mal-Santran? That should motivate revenge in destroying the horde and add another reason in making the war continue, right? Now take a look of real-life example I'm going to write: Osama Bin Laden, the infamous leader of Al-Qaeda, died this year on May 2nd, remember? But that didn't put an end to Al-Qaeda, did it? People are saying that the Al-Qaeda's going to replace Bin Laden with somebody else to lead the terrorists in his place and that they'll go and avenge Bin Laden's death. Now you see what I'm trying to put out to you here? That's realistic logic right there. Just because a great leader is dead, doesn't mean the end of the evil army. If the Empiricon just disbands immediately after Mal-Santran's death, it's just going to make them look really stupid and too dependent on him like babies. But I'm not saying I want this war to go on, okay? I'm just pointing out to you the reasons why I've made the hordes liberate Gwenyar, Haniyas, and some of Dominina. So that after the Empiricon's lost so much and all their potential leaders dead, that's when the necromancers would really disband and the 'final' battle really be the final battle. So I'm going to give you two options here, Blademan. Either have the continents liberated and the current battle truly being the final one, or keep the continents under Empiricon control and keep the war going after Mal-Santran's death. The Empiricon structure is very secretive, with the HQ gone, Mal-Santran gone, Brainiel gone, the Empiricon members will have no idea who to take orders from, most don't even no of the existence of the council. To them the members of the council of 6 will be just simply very powerful necromancers they somehow never heard of, who want to take over after Mal-santran's death. The HQ is vital to the Empiricon. With Brainiel and Mal-Santran dead they will be demoralized and will have no inspiration. Mal-santran left no plans for the continuation of the war if he was destroyed for good, if he's gone he can't rule and empire, which is the only thing he cares about. Also after the Destruction of the HQ the Empiricon's propaganda department will be gone (yes they really do have one.) With out it their central structure for the transmission of darkness for the dark obelisks will be gone.